Many prior street overhead lighting devices have been developed in recent years. Although some are adjustable in height, these street overhead lighting devices cannot be adjusted in height with a simple mechanism, and cannot be rotated to illuminate the desired side of the road or highway.
Considering that the high-mast poles of most street or highway overhead lights can reach up to 120 feet in height, the routine and regular maintenance, such as replacing or cleaning the lights, requires tremendous efforts using bucket trucks to get access to the lights at that height, and further requires closing the street or highway resulting in unnecessary traffic.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,707, issued to Millerbernd, discloses a light supporting frame and carriage mounted for vertical movement on a hollow tower. A hoisting motor with cable and pulleys are provided to raise and lower the light member.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,717, issued to Thompson, in which a support ring with centering means as it is raised and lowered on a pole 1, and further including a cable on a cable sheave.
One of the disadvantages associated with these prior art adjustable street or highway overhead lights is that their mechanisms do not allow for an easy adjustment of height. Yet another disadvantage with these prior art street or highway overhead lights is that they do not provide for a mechanism to be able to rotate the lighting device.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a street or highway overhead light and mechanism that allows for an easy adjustment of height thereof, and further allows for the rotation of the light to a desired degree of rotation.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there may be a significant demand in the marketplace for a street or highway overhead light having an adjustable mechanism with the above-stated features of the present invention.